the_cresent_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper
Pepper is a small, medium-furred, female, calico cat with very short legs and a huge, bushy tail. She has bright, round, emerald green eyes. Pepper was born to Galaxy and Blizzard along with her sisters Willow and Crystal, and her brother Cream. She admired the higher ranked members like Birch and Galaxy, which was a foretelling of her destiny. When she became leader, she appointed Sandstorm as Beta, who later betrayed her. History In The Prequel Pepper was born to Galaxy and Blizzard along with her sisters Willow and Crystal, and her brother Cream. Galaxy became Birch, the Leader's Beta when Coal died. Pepper admired her and Birch, but never dreamed of becoming Leader. The pack was driven out of their own territory, and had no place to stay. They started to starve, so Galaxy took her kittens away to be raised by humans. But Pepper refused, wanting to be loyal to the pack even if she died. Then Galaxy made the devastating mistake of coming back; they got in a war with a bigger pack, and while she was clueless, Birch attacked when he didn’t recognize her. He immediately stopped and tried to save her, but she bled out, leaving Pepper devastated. Birch made a cat named Lion his Beta. Pepper admired Lion, and knew it made since that the strong cat was Beta. Pepper became an adult, but Lion was killed in battle. Pepper was shocked when Birch made her Beta. She almost couldn’t believe him. She had a kitten named Snowy. Pepper served as Beta for about half a year, before Birch just got too old to be leader. He retired and went to live in a wild animal sanctuary. Pepper became Leader and made Sandstorm, a young and small cheetah, the new Beta. Episode 1: A New Beginning The newest generation of the Crescent Moon Pack look around for new territory. Snowy goes missing and Pepper is worried. They find Snowy and bring him back. Episode 2: Kittens and Wolves Pepper and Veloc chase a trespasser off of the territory. Pepper falls over and starts feeling very weird. Veloc and Name tell her that she is going to have kittens. They find shelter and Pepper gives birth to four kittens: Snowball, Snowflake, Snowfluff, and Gingerstorm. Then a bear attacks them and they flee from the shelter. Name badly hurt and almost killed. They find a cave and the Beta comes to help them. They rest, but all of the sudden, a huge wolf comes out of the darkness. She growls and tells them that the cave is her lair. She questions why they didn’t scent her before. Pepper says that all scents were covered by the kittens. She tries to say, “I mean nothing…”, but the wolf looks at her kittens and licks her lips. Pepper threatens the wolf, but instead, the wolf knocks her away and lunges at the kittens. Veloc takes the kittens and runs. Pepper tries to fight the wolf, constantly getting knocked back. Sandstorm and Name are both too weak to fight, and Mystery was away for the time being. Pepper wraps her tail around the wolf’s neck but then the wolf bites her tail very hard. The wolf runs after Veloc, and Pepper chases her. The wolf rips Snowball away from Veloc and tries to eat her. Pepper puts her paw in the wolf’s mouth, making her bite down on the paw instead. She takes Snowball back and turns around. Then she whips back, smacking her tail into the wolf and knocking her over. She goes and finishes the wolf. They nurse everyone back to health. Episode 3: The Bitter-Hearted Lion Pepper went for a walk with her kittens. She sat down by a tree and slept, only to be woken up by Sandstorm who claims that Pepper's kitten are missing. Terrified, Pepper calls all of their names. They both hear a faint mew and pick up the scent. The two cats headed north and saw a lion carrying Pepper’s kittens to a den to prepare them for dinner. The two cats came up with a plan. Pepper would distract the lion and Sandstorm would throw a rock at his head, if they would get the timing right it, it would knock him out. They would then take the kittens and run as fast and far away as possible. They did so, and Pepper smirked as Sandstorm chucked a rock at the lion's head. He let out a rather disturbing snarl before falling to the ground. Pepper and Sandstorm grabbed the kittens and ran. Episode 4: The Astounding Betrayal Pepper tucks her kittens in their nest. Sandstorm, feeling weak, went to lay with them. Veloc eats two rabbits and Pepper kills and eats a mouse. Sandstorm feels very awful and sick. She and everyone else assume it’s too cold for her since it’s in the dead of the winter. She feels worse and runs off. Only Veloc, who is also a fast creature can keep up with her. Short-legged Pepper turns back to protect her kittens, since she wouldn’t be able to keep up anyway. She lays with her kittens for a few hours until she realizes how long Sandstorm and Veloc have been gone and goes back to find them, reluctantly taking her kittens with her. When she can’t find them, she finds her three old packmates, Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet. She rejoices when she sees them and she asks them to help her find the others. They do find them, but Sandstorm not fond of them and Veloc turns into a hawk and flies around. Pepper asks the three of them to rejoin, and they agree too, which is an idea Sandstorm did not like. Sandstorm told them that Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet would fight her and Veloc to see if they are strong enough to join. Pepper was disgusted, saying that first of all she was the leader, and she would give the orders. She said that second of all, Veloc was a Messenger, not a fighter. And last of all that the three felines were good and loyal. Sandstorm said that if they left, they weren't very loyal. Pepper explained that she sent them away when the pack was starving to protect them. Sandstorm still disagrees about letting them join. Pepper finally decides to go to the Star Pool to get advice about what she should do. Sandstorm stays to watch Pepper’s kittens and keep an eye on Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet. Veloc and Pepper go to the Star Pool. They have a vision of Sandstorm attacking them. They decide that it means that Sandstorm should attack them--but not badly hurt or kill them--and ask the members of Star Waters if their reactions were the reactions of loyal pack member. Then they wake up. Veloc wakes up vomiting blood. Veloc is so out of it that he actually drinks some water from the Dark Pool to feel better. Worried about how anyone would react from a Dark Clouds vision, Pepper drank some too. They were shocked to see the Dark Clouds territory was deserted of their Leader, Thunder. Pepper knew little about him, but she knew if he wasn’t present in the territory, something was wrong. Then she had a quick vision of blood and claws that scared her so much that she didn’t bother to look and see if Veloc was still there. Then she saw an eye. It was a normal eye...until it turned glowing red. She woke up, startled. She dragged Veloc back to everyone else. Sandstorm said that in her old group, she was training to be a healer. Then she diagnosed Veloc with yellow fever and cured him. Pepper told Sandstorm her plan——specifically mentioning not to badly injure or kill them. Sandstorm agreed, with a slightly malicious look on her face. At night she attacked Dandelion first. Dandelion had a look of horror on her face and tried to speak, but Sandstorm injured her so badly that she couldn’t say anything. Then she attacked poor, clueless Garnet who screamed out, “Pepper said we could stay for the night!” But Sandstorm didn’t reply and attacked her again. Dusty woke up and saw blood-covered Dandelion, and half-dead Garnet. Sandstorm tried to bite Garnet’s neck and kill her, but Dusty pushed her away and fought her off. But Dusty didn’t get away without deep wounds. In the morning, he told Pepper what happened and she raged. She locked Sandstorm up in vines. She asked Sandstorm what her problem was and Sandstorm replied with a fierce snarl, and then tried to leap at her and attack, only to be stopped by the vines. Then Veloc opens his wings, which are now mysteriously covered in blood that makes Sandstorm’s eyes go thin. When her eyes went back to normal, they were as red as blood. Veloc went through a transformation, got bigger, and took on the name, Val. Pepper then exiles Sandstorm. Ep.5 The Rouge Sandstorm, now exiled wanders around. She encounters a loner name Smokey. She demands the territory and Smokey gets back at her with a sharp insult. While Sandstorm tries to anger Smokey, Pepper spots them and watches behind a tree. Smokey reacts calmly, yet intimidating. Sandstorm then attacks her but is easily beaten by the large and buff cat. Then Sandstorm spots Pepper and crouches in an attempt to attack. Pepper backs off, and then Lav comes in and slashes a rock in two to be intimidating. Smokey tells them that if they didn't leave, she would make then learn what pain feels like. They raged and tried to guilt-trip her. Sandstorm attacks Pepper, and then runs off. Smokey lets them have the territory finally, and almost leaves until Pepper asks her to join, and she says yes. Trivia * Pepper's tail actually can get bigger than herself in the right conditions; In winter when she is very angry, frightened or excited. * Pepper may give up her kittens some time in the future like Galaxy did. * Pepper was best friends with Sandstorm, and was broken when she betrayed the pack. * Pepper is a munchkin. * Pepper's design may be based off of YouTuber, Moonkitti's version of Squirrelflight, from Warriors. Images and appearances Sketch1578088240978.png Images.jpeg 110325887.jpg Kin Mother: Galaxy (Deceased, verified Star Waters member) Father: Blizzard (Unknown status, last known as pet cat) Brother: Cream (Unknown status, last known as pet cat) Sisters: Willow (Unknown status, last known as pet cat), Crystal (Unknown status, last known as pet cat) Sons: Snowy (Living), Snowfluff (Living) Daughters: Snowball (Living), Snowflake (Living), Gingerstorm (Living) Category:Females Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Cresent Moon Pack members Category:Leaders